


T’hy’la - Friend. Brother. Lover.

by SmokeyMelons



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Pre Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons
Summary: A moment of contemplation with Justin as he thinks about Alex.





	T’hy’la - Friend. Brother. Lover.

He doesn’t know when it started. When it began.

When saying “you’re my sister” and hearing “you’re my brother” became reminders for the two of them. And I love you turned to _I love you_. When invading each other’s spaces turned charged.

He thinks it could have been Puerto Rico. When they both started to forget. But he knows that isn’t right. It’s from before that. Always on the edge of his consciousness. Of hers. _Skit-skit-skittering_ along.

He’d like to say it’s insidious. But its not. He’s her big brother and she’s his little sister. And he’d like to say it feels wrong… but of course he won’t. Lying is more her thing anyways. The clock is tick, tick, ticking down into the _abyss_ of their inevitability.

This thing, between them, it could probably cost them everything. Their friends. _The magic_. But their family most specifically. He’s begun to realize, she’s everything. There is no _him_ without _her_. And there is no _her_ without _him_.

Justin and Alex have become so intertwined and entangled, its impossible to understand when this all started. But they both keep inching closer and closer to the line that divides them.

And someday soon one of them is going to cross it. It might be him. But Justin thinks it will be her. Alex has always been the more daring of the two of them.

Justin doesn’t know if he should look forward to that day with anticipation or be terrified of the consequences in the aftermath. But he knows it’s coming. He can finally stop running. Stop holding his breath underwater and maybe drown in her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. But its dark and meta and angsty.   
> It's been sitting in a folder for over a year so I figured I might as well publish it. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated.   
> Be sure to check out my other works!


End file.
